


To Healing Wounds and Lightened Hearts

by knightinsourarmor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri and Marianne just out here living their best lives, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Marriage Proposal, Past Violence, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Ultra Rarepair Big Bang (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinsourarmor/pseuds/knightinsourarmor
Summary: Dimitri wants to propose to Marianne and after advice from Byleth, finally goes for it. Together, they think about their past traumas and struggles and how they managed to reach a place of healing and happiness, on their own and together.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund, Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: 2020 Ultra Rarepair Big Bang





	To Healing Wounds and Lightened Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the piece I did for the FE3H Ultra Rarepair Bigbang! I love DimiMari with my whole heart. It's my favorite Three Houses ship. I just want the best for the two of them and I think together they are able to help the other grow and remind them that they aren't the monsters they thought they were. 
> 
> @dazzletine was my artist partner and they drew such a beautiful art piece. Please check out his work too!! I am so happy to have worked with them.

Dimitri paced around his office, deep in the castle. Despite it being early in the day, the room was lit by candles. The only window in the room was covered by a curtain. Dimitri enjoyed the dimmer light. Documents and other assortment of papers were left sprayed out upon his desk. He had been working on reports that came in from around the edges of the Kingdom, but his mind seemed to have wandered. 

As it often did these days. 

Things in the Kingdom of Faerghus have been peaceful for several years now. It had been through months and months of hard work, of looking through policies and laws and determining what had to go. What had to be changed. Dimitri meant it when he wanted to build a better Kingdom for everyone. It hadn’t been easy but those who had stood by him and with him had helped immensely. Some day he worried that it would be impossible, but so much had already changed for the better. Had grown so that those who had suffered - and those who had known no suffering - could live in peace and happiness.

Some of those people weren’t always people of the Kingdom. It was harder for some of them to adjust to being a part of it now and there were many problems at the start with those brought in. Dimitri understood and did his best to help those find their own place. So it felt less like all they had was being taken from them.

One in particular was the person who was standing out in Dimitri’s mind. Marianne. 

It had been at least seven or eight years now since the time in the Academy when Marianne agreed to join the Blue Lions. Dimitri, at the time, had been kind and friendly towards her as he often tried to be towards others, especially since she had come from a different house. Marianne back then had been fearful and withdrawn, afraid to hurt others due to her feeling like she was cursed. Dimitri did not put much stock into the idea, but he respected her wishes. He did often wonder if there was more he could have done for her. 

He didn’t try to cross any boundaries at the time, but he liked to think that before everything went to the Abyss that they were becoming friends. Perhaps he had already started to develop a crush on her and hadn’t realized it. Underneath her fears and insecurities, she was a kind person. A lover of animals and someone he could get lost in conversation with. When he first saw her smile. Yes, perhaps that was when it had happened.

The war came and things changed. Dimitri changed. Whoever he had been back at the Academy was lost. He was adrift at sea. A prisoner, physically for a while until his escape, and then to his own mind and the haunting ghosts of his past. He had fallen so deep; angry and terrified. Doing whatever he could to appease the dead, or what he thought the dead wanted. When he came out of it, it was like waking from a terrible nightmare. And she was there. Marianne had returned to help them. For a while Dimitri kept his distance from her, the tables turned. She looked happier when he saw her, less burdened. Something in his chest tightened and ached when he heard her laugh one day. Old feelings that had never been acknowledged flooded to the surface. 

When the war ended and there was peace, Dimitri asked if he could court her. Marianne agreed. 

Neither of them were the most experienced with romance, but their young passion helped steer them into a loving courtship. Dimitri loved being around Marianne, watching her grow and bloom into a bright woman. Taking over from her adopted father. Dimitri did his best to aid her efforts as she did for him. Even from early on, others could see how much the two cared for each other and how they helped bring out the best in each other. It was no surprise that months into their relationship, Dimitri was asked about making her his Queen. 

He wanted to. He really did. There was nothing more that Dimitri wanted than to be able to stay by Marianne’s side for the rest of his life. To have a family with her. To watch their children grow and live lives that were nothing like their parents. 

And recently this was on his mind. 

Dimitri wanted to propose, to ask Marianne to marry him. To finally become Queen and help him lead  Fódlan but something kept him from it. He was nervous, afraid. Marianne was an incredible woman and some part of him still wondered if it was right of him to love her. Would she not be better with someone else? Someone who had not been as broken as him, who did not still see ghosts lingering in the corners of his eye, even now. Dimitri placed a hand over his eyepatch, taking a deep breath. It wouldn’t do any good to think those thoughts, but they pushed against the corners of his mind and so he hadn’t said anything yet.

Dimitri heard a knock at his door which jolted him out of his thoughts. There could only be a few people who might be here right now. Then the muffled sound of “Can I come in, Dimitri?” from the other side. It was Byleth’s voice. 

“Of course. Come on in.”

Byleth entered the room, looking the same as always. They had cut their hair from it’s long length and currently it was pulled up in a loose ponytail. Their expression was neutral but there was a soft glow to his former professor. 

Just recently Byleth had married Mercedes here at the castle. It was a joyous occasion and everyone had come together once more to celebrate. It was one of the few times that Dimitri had seen Byleth express genuine happiness and it had warmed his heart. He was so happy for his friends. Byleth and Mercedes remained, always welcome here. But Byleth had their duties to attend to. 

Once Dimitri had thought to ask them to stay and be his advisor. He always knew he could trust in their words and judgment. Byleth had been key to helping stop the war. But he knew that Byleth was happy where they were. Deep down, he knew that they knew his thoughts and so sometimes they showed up to talk. Especially when Dimitri needed to talk, like a strange six sense. 

“I wanted to inform you that Mercedes and I are leaving tomorrow. You seem a little distracted though. Is this a bad time?”

“No no. I am just thinking.”

“A dangerous hobby,” Byleth replied with a hint of a smile. “What about?”

“I am sure it’s nothing to trouble you with.” Dimitri didn’t mean to deflect from talking about it with Byleth, but they had just gotten married. Surely they should be thinking of Mercedes and their life together. Not about him. 

Byleth did not seem to agree. They raised an eyebrow at Dimitri. “Tell me. You know I am always here to listen to you Dimitri. Don’t think that things have changed.” 

They were right. It might be better to be upfront with them about his thoughts. Perhaps Byleth could lend their thoughts to the matter as they had in the past.

“Marianne. I want to marry her, I think. No, I know. I know I want to marry her, but I am uncertain.”

Byleth crossed their arms over their chest. “I’m listening.” 

Dimitri sighed. He didn’t want to burden Byleth with his problems, but he knew that they didn’t mind. Byleth might have struggled at first as a professor, at leading the young students. They weren’t that much older compared to Hanneman or Manuela. Yet they did their best to be there for their students. Like Dimitri had thought prior, he wouldn’t be where he was without them. They were always willing to extend a hand to someone. Especially to him. Byleth was his dearest friend and while he loved Marianne deeply, he loved Byleth too. Just in a different way. So he knew that they’d listen to his worries.

“I worry. I know how I was when you found me. How angry I was. I was so focused on what I thought was right. No, I was too caught up in trying to appease ghosts that I neglected everyone and everything. I was a terrible person. I know I am not the same man I once was, but I fear that even so I am not the right partner for Marianne.” Dimitri paused but then let it all out. His worries, his fears, his questions as if he is the right person for her. He wanted to see her happy, to see her continue to grow and become an amazing woman. He didn’t want to do anything to stand in her way. 

Byleth was silent for a moment. “Dimitri there is something you’re overlooking.”

“There is?”

“Yes. If Marianne thought these things, she wouldn’t be with you now. I understand the fear that she only said yes because you are the king, but I have seen her. Seen her when you are not around. Marianne is happy, Dimitri. She loves you. She sees the best in you, as I did before and as I do now. I do not think you need to worry.” Byleth paused again. “She worries too. Marianne is not the same girl that I once invited into the Blue Lions, terrified she was going to cause problems for everyone around her. Praying that the Goddess would- Well, praying for things that are not happy. She is bright and happy and I could not be more proud. Of her or of you. I want you to trust me, my dear friend, that she loves you as much as you love her.”

Dimitri nodded. He was surprised to hear Byleth say so much. There was a look to their face. The familiar exasperation he had grown used to, but also of fondness. Byleth had been watching over all of them. Despite their responsibilities now and their own happiness and marriage. They still wanted to help the others with their goals and aspirations. And love too. 

“What should I say? How should I go about this? You proposed to Mercedes, yes? Can I ask for your advice?”

“Tell her what you told me. Speak from the heart, Dimitri. I know that if you tell her how you feel she will respond in kind. And don’t worry so much. You’ll get wrinkles too early. Be a shame.”

Byleth didn’t laugh, a common thing with them, but there was something to their last statement that felt like they almost had. Dimitri scowled. “I’m sure I’ll look no worse.”

“You look fine. Handsome. I wish you luck Dimitri. If I’m not invited to your wedding though-”

“You know you are.”

If that was a thing that was going to happen. He hoped it would. Byleth’s faith and advice certainly helped him feel far more positive about his proposal. And it made him think one thing;

He had to do it now. He asked Byleth to linger longer so he could practice what he wanted. They agreed, with a rare smile. 

Dimitri was pacing again. It was hard not to. His heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. Marianne hadn’t arrived yet, but she was going to show up any second now.

He had invited her to talk this evening. But that was really just a set up for him proposing. Byleth’s encouragement and his own desire to stay with Marianne for the rest of their days. Well, he felt that it was time. 

He had gotten himself dressed a little more fancier than he normally did. His shirt was a dark blue color, a color he wore often these days. Hard to remove himself from it. The buttons were a golden color, bright against the dark fabric. A sash of gold was around his waist, accenting the buttons and the rest of the outfit. His pants too were of a dark blue, neatly fitted to him. They were tucked into black boots. There were symbols upon his breast that had the crest of Faerghus. A few other details. As was so often common with him and fitting for the cold air of  Fhirdiad , he wore a cloak. Nothing like the matted one he had adorned for years. This one the fur was soft and thick, blue on the bottom with gold and white design, more normal fabric for the cloak with white and black fur on the top like he had had before. with the top. Dimitri had pulled his blonde hair back into a ponytail. He wanted this proposal to be perfect, or as perfect as it could be. 

He had had comments from others once he had dressed and left his room. His friends were busy, just as he was, but the recent wedding had brought many people back into one place. Felix didn’t seem to care as much when Dimitri passed him and Ingrid in the halls, just coming from a conversation about fighting techniques. A reminder that some things never changed. 

“You look nice,” Ingrid replied, looking him over. Felix rolled his eyes, but nodded. “Special occasion?”

“The most.”

“Save that comment for your wedding, Boar. Nothing less.”

“Like you’d know anything, Felix,” Ingrid started, turning on their friend with a frown. Dimitri laughed. “I mean when are you-”

“Don’t even start,” Felix bite back before she could go further. Dimitri just laughed again and Felix shot him a look of pure murder. No, even after all that had happened, he was reminded that some things remained. He was glad to have people like Ingrid and Felix as his friends. 

“He has a point, though. Do you know when you plan to do it? I mean….” Ingrid trailed off, if only to gesture at Dimitri. Was it obvious? He gave her a warm smile and nodded. Felix scoffed but Dimitri knew him well enough to see the glint of fondness in his eyes. 

“Don’t mess it up. Who else are you going to find that will put up with you?”

“Well,” Dimitri said, giving Felix a smirk, “I’d still have the three of you to keep me company. But I am confident this will go well.” 

Felix seemed alarmed by the thought and Ingrid laughed. They started to talk more, this time about relationships. Some things he wasn’t completely in the know about. Dimitri chose this moment to leave them to it. They seemed too caught up in their discussion to really stop him, but he knew that soon enough Slyvain would hear and then so too would most everyone.

If he did not encounter Slyvain himself. He hadn’t, which he thanked the Goddess for. Who knew what he would say or what kind of advice Slyvain might try to offer him. 

Dimitri turned to the rail of the balcony overlooking the garden. Alone for the moment. In the fading light of day, it was a wondrous sight. Beautiful as ever. It had been overgrown and just a plain disaster when they had returned to the castle, but so was he. Watching it become something beautiful, often made Dimitri feel strange. Like a physical sign of the improvement that both he and the world had gone through.

There was a noise from behind him, once more pulling Dimitri from his thoughts. When he turned, he saw a sight far more beautiful than any garden.

Marianne, despite her position and her relationship with Dimitri, was not an extravagant woman. She always dressed to her station, but there was no over indulgence in jewelry or finery. Dimitri had tried once, early on in their courtship, but he quickly learned that those were not the kind of gifts to give. Her dress was the same shade as her hair, falling to her ankles in a loose skirt. The top part covered most of her chest, although there was a small cutout above her breast and beneath a collar. Due to the chill in the air despite the season, her sleeves were long as well. White fur trimmed the dress. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun but the most beautiful part was the soft smile she wore on her face, eyes bright and loving. She took Dimitri’s hand as he extended it to her and laughed gently as he kissed the back of it. 

“Marianne. I am glad you could join me.”

“Of course Dimitri. I always welcome your company. I know we haven’t had the chance to talk much these past few weeks with me having checked in on my father’s estate.” Marianne had turned to face the garden too, still holding onto Dimitri’s hand. “When I left to come here t o Fhirdiad once more, he joked that hopefully I will not return again to stay.”

Dimitri didn’t say anything but it sounded like Margrave Edmund seemed to be implying that he should hurry up and propose. Dimitri didn’t like the implication that he was never going to and that this courtship was going to end anytime soon. It did help reinforce his intentions, as if he somehow had the blessings of the Margrave. 

Dimitri didn’t want Marianne to leave either. Even if she had not said that, he knew in his heart that he could not bear to see her go again. Yet he wanted to be sure that this is what she wanted too.

“Do you want to stay here in Fhirdiad?”

“Yes.” Dimitri could see Marianne blush, a beautiful red flushing against her pale skin. “I would like that. If I had a reason to.” Marianne seemed to realize what she might be saying and she turned to face Dimitri proper with a look of nervousness. “Not that I don’t! You are here and with you is where I want to stay. It is simply… well I wonder if you want me here. Permanently.”

Dimitri could feel his heart race once more. His tongue seemed to freeze. This was the perfect opening, but something in him hesitated. Marianne seemed to pick up on it and gave him a soft smile. 

“I would love to.” She reached out and took one of his hands. In moments like this, he always thought she seemed so small. So much smaller compared to him. Yet still somehow able to stand at length with him. Dimitri would never doubt her power or abilities. Not after the way she stood strong during the war. Always ready to lend a hand and to fight side by side with the rest of the Blue Lions. 

There was no time to be deliberating on the matter any longer. He could clearly see that this was what Marianne wanted too. He squeezed her hand, gentle and turned to face her completely. Marianne turned fully as well so that the two of them were now facing each other. Dimitri took her other hand in his own. His tongue almost seemed to freeze once more, the words getting strapped in his throat. She was so beautiful, so amazing, and despite the temporary push, his anxieties still lingered in the back of his mind. Dimitri shut his eyes once and then opened them again, steeling his resolve.

This was too important to back down on.

“I do. I would like nothing more than you to stay here in Fhirdiad. With me. Marianne…” Dimitri cleared his throat. He had practiced this earlier, going over what he wanted to say with Byleth. They hadn’t really added much, just listened and gave him the courage. It was better that way. Byleth wasn’t the most eloquent despite their years of teaching and their position now, but they always said what needed to be said. So they were still able to help him out. Now it was finally time to put that work into practice. “I remember when we first met at the Academy. I knew little about your life, about your struggles. I wanted to help others, to be the kind of person that could one day be King. There was so much placed on my shoulders, a heavy burden and grief that I didn’t want to acknowledge. When I saw you, there was something about you that called to me. To the core of me. I thought that we were the same.”

Dimitri could still picture it. Seeing Marianne all those years ago. Dark bags under her eyes, terrified of getting closer to people. Running away. The way she stood before the statue of Seiros. Praying to the Goddess with all of her heart. Beautiful and scared. Dimitri never thought he would be able to truly reach out and touch her. 

“Our problems were different. We each carried a part of our family that weighed us down, that caused us grief and fear and could have ruined us. I think often of the monster I was. Of the terrible things I had wrought, the blood on my hands. I do my best now to redeem myself. To be the kind of man that others can stand by. To know that I am a King worthy of my people.”

Dimitri struggled. He could see it in Marianne’s expression. He knew how cruel he had been. How terrible. Despite the lengths he had reached during the long years, he could not forget the red that had stained his hands. How he did not care. How he threw himself at his enemies, some part of him desperate for it to end. For it to be all over. He had never admitted it, the way in which he desired for something to free him. Would he have become a ghost like those that had haunted him? He never really knew what kept him around. If it was the Goddess who had protected him. Who wanted him to survive so that he could redeem himself. Bring peace to a world he helped tear apart. 

Who wanted Marianne to live despite her own desires of death. Dimitri could not forget seeing Marianne once more. How she looked at him. Terrified and worried, but a glimmer of something familiar. Something that she had felt too. 

“You too thought of yourself as a monster, a beast, because of the crest you bear. You thought it would bring only ruin.” As he spoke, he could see the shadow of pain and guilt wash over her face, but it didn’t linger. She was smiling at him, understanding and accepting and so full of love. It could have made him weep once. To have someone look at him like that. To accept him for all that he was just as he accepted her. “I don’t know of the dark nights that passed you by. Of the desire for the Goddess to end your suffering. To make it so that you could not hurt others. That the misfortune that darkened your doorstep would not harm others. I do not know of the burden you had to carry, that stayed with you even as an adult until we learned of the truth. I do not know, but I do know as well.”

He could see the scars on her body. He didn’t ask at first, almost afraid to. That he would do something to hurt her. Even with his words. Hurting Marianne was one of the last things he wanted to do. But so many people in war had scars. Whether they were physical or emotional. Things that stayed with them. Dimitri would never see again. Would never be able to use his eye. He didn’t have to tell her, but one night when he saw the scars on her arms, he told her that he did it himself. Dimitri usually let people wonder. Let them decide what happened. He told them he lost it after he ran. It was an accident. He whispered to her that he did it himself, desperate to get rid of the ghosts that plagued him.

Didn’t work, of course.

Marianne had taken his hand back then, holding it as gently as she did now, and looked at him with the same smile. All warmth and understanding. She didn’t have to tell him back. How she wished she could carve out her own fears and monsters. How they are a reminder of the worst parts of her, but also a sign that she was still surviving. That she was going to be okay. 

How different they were, and how terribly the same. 

“We are not the people we once were any longer. There is a light to you Marianne that shines upon everyone you meet and it shines upon me too. I have never felt a love like this in my life and I would be a fool to do something to destroy it. I know it has taken me a long time to ask this of you, longer than it should to some people,” Dimitri continued, laughing at the last part. Marianne joined his laughter. “But I know now that I can wait no longer. And I could not have you wait either.”

Dimitri pulled his hands away only to kneel before Marianne. The last of the sun’s light was fading, but it seemed to linger just long enough to shine across the ring that Dimitri pulled out. It had been burning a hole in his pocket all this time. Marianne covered her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes. He was sure she was expecting this, but there was surprise in her expression. 

“Marianne. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Become the Queen of Faerghus?” 

There was the briefest moment where neither one of them spoke or moved. Then Marianne started to cry. 

“Of course Dimitri! Nothing would make me happier.” Dimitri stook and embraced Marianne. The light finally faded to be replaced by lanterns beneath and around them. As they parted, Dimitri reached out and placed the ring upon Marianne’s finger. The two of them stood there, smiling at one another, both so full of love. 

As they did so, Marianne spoke, her voice soft but so tender and full of love. It made Dimitri’s heart ache in the best kind of way. He was absolutely in love with her. 

“It hasn’t been easy, no. I used to think I’d never see a future. That I might have perished before my schooling was completed, or then, when the entire continent turned to war. I wondered at my purpose, my place. I was so miserable for so long. I couldn’t fathom a time when I’d be free of that.” Marianne looked at the ring on her finger, her smile still so gentle. “I wasn’t sure what to make of you either, all that time ago. You felt so far away from me. Like a star in the sky. I couldn’t reach you, even if I wanted to.

“Yet you reached out to me back then. So when I saw you again, I knew I should reach back out to you. I didn’t know it was love. You had done so many terrible things and I won’t deny that the memory of my fears and insecurities did not linger.” Marianne touched her arm and sighed. But she kept her smile. Pushing through the sorrow of her younger self. As Dimitri had. “I wanted to tell you this because I feel it too. I am so proud of us both, Dimitri. Of the people we have become. I’m so proud of you.”

She said the last part so softly, but with so much feeling. Dimitri pulled her into a kiss again, chaste but not short. They stood there, foreheads pressed against each other, holding each other's hands. Feeling like they were the only ones in the world, if only for a moment. How could they have managed to find someone so wonderful? 

“I was so afraid once. I’m not anymore. I’m so happy. I’m full of so much life. I’ve worked hard to make my place in the world. Knowing that I get the chance to share all of that with you, to build a life and home and family together. I am thankful that I survived to have this chance.” Marianne almost seemed like she was going to start to tear up and honestly, Dimitri felt like he might too, but they had each other if they did.

The past had been cruel to them both. They had both suffered and had to struggle their way to where they were. And here they were, together, happier than they could have ever imagined. Dimitri was excited to see where things would go from here, but he knew he couldn’t imagine anyone better to spend his life with. No matter what the future would hold, he knew that together, they could face it. They had faced terrible things, as many had, but they had both survived. Now they could have a happy ending. 

And so the evening turned to talks about plans for the wedding, for guests, for arrangements to be made at the palace for Marianne. There was so much to discuss. The talk moved from one thing to another. They stayed there on the balcony until the lights dimmed and grew dark. Until they started laughing, realizing they were chatting in the dark and decided to head to Dimitri’s room to finish. Hand in hand. Dimitri wasn’t sure if he’d ever want to let go, but she was here with him. 

So much of the past had been weighing them down, even these days. It was unavoidable some times, but they were both proof it did not have to be a chain that helped them down. That stopped them from living and growing. And they’d keep growing, together. 

And for a future they both were looking forward to. 


End file.
